C.S.I.A Criminal Minds
About It C.S.I.A Criminal Minds is a You Tube show based off of the show Criminal Minds starring people like Thomas Gibbs and Shemarr Moore. It is produced by ThunderBook Productions and made from a cast of the POTCO Players Wiki. This is the POTCO Caribbean Special Intelligence Agency form. The C.S.I.A is like the FBI but for the Caribbean. They solve murder cases. Casting *Agent James Conner - Captain Josh *Agent Jeremiah Walker *Agent Liz Warhouse *Agent Dominic Hawkins - Jeremiah Garland *Profiler Sarah Nellspinner *Hector Dickens Help Wanted *I need soembody who can do a cool Back Ground for me. Something with the the letters C.S.I.A in the background ( kinda faded ) and a bold Red Criminal Minds. ( C.S.I.A in Georgia Font, and whatever looks cool and easy to read for the Criminal Minds thing ) *Also a add on to above, when the theme song is playing, everybodys player face i need it to shade in and there players name to appear. Then at the end the C.S.I.A Criminal Minds background appears, but all there characters are in front of it glaring. *I also need soembody who can film all this. ( A REALLY GOOD AND EXPERIENCED RECORDER ) Scripts *C.S.I.A Crimal Minds : Season 1 Episodes 1 - 10 Character Information *Agent James Conner - James Conner, Lead Agent of the C.S.I.A, member of the Agencies B.A.U ( Behavioral Analysis Unit ) and the F-I ( Foriegn Intelligence ). Conner is a sturdy man, black hair, skinny and tall, always calm, never raises a alarm. *Agent Jeremiah Walker - Jeremiah Walker, Experienced agent in the C.S.I.A, is Lead of the B.A.U group, Lead interogator, concern is always about the family of the victim, but for the most part is calm. Jeremiah is a older fellow, and is found with balding white hair. *Liz Warhouse - Ah, Lizzy. Boys all love her, shes funny, always brings a good mood, always getting herself into danger with the criminal, but when it happens shes never in panic, shes calm, and plays with his mind untill her team can come and get the bastard. Shes a skinny tall brunette. Some might say, the cuttest thing in the world, with a hint of sassyness. *Agent Dominic Sharpe - Smartest of the team, with a IQ of 298, youngest to graduate from the C.S.I.A Academy. He can see through almost anything. Although hes not quite the smartest at common sense of society, he can be helpful. He'll have a brown mohawk, and will dress old fansioned, with fancy open vest, and regular long sleved shirts and some slipper looking shoes with high socks ( The Diplomat shoes ) *Agent Sarah Nellspinner - Shes the brains of the operations. If it werent for her and her love of researching, the team would have nothing to start leads with. Shes a beautiful blonde, who is attracted to Hector Dickens. ( who also has a secret crush on her ) *Hector Dickens - The ladies man. The buff tan guy, with the right arm tattoo. Loves danger, but will do anything to catch the bad guy. He should have a Buff and Skinny body type ( Not the Super Buff one from the old POTCO body types ) and also Bald. He is the only one to have Facial hair tho. ( Black Goatee and mustache. ) Category:POTCO Creations Category:Fan Movie Category:POTCO